Barefoot
by 3Mindy3
Summary: Dorothy Gale admires her beautiful ruby slippers every night, but what will happen when the owner returns to retreive them? OOC Charactes, funny one-shot! Reviews make my day! HAPPY 7th ANNIVERSARY WICKED!


**So we all know how _Elphaba_ reacted to Dorothy having possession of the shoes, but how would the actual owner of the shoes react to the farm brat?**

**Post Wizard of Oz, takes place in Kansas! Just something I wrote for fun! **

**Humorous OOC Characters!**

**Disclaimer Message From _My_ Flying Monkey Hopscotch: mindee no own wIked!1!1! _(Sorry, Hopscotch doesn't type so well, I do not own Wicked!)_**

**Hopscotch™: Copyright 3Mindy3 *wink***

**OH! And happy WICKED DAY! WOOHOO!**

**Reviews= Sunshine in the land of Oz! And a happy Elphaba! Come on, _do it for Elphaba_!**

**

* * *

**

"Goodnight Auntie Em!" called Dorothy Gale as she skipped to her room. She closed the door behind her quietly and pressed her ear to the door to check if the coast was truly clear. When she heard nothing, she pranced over to her bed and pulled out a box from under her bed. She opened the lid slowly and smiled at the gorgeous ruby slippers that were in the box. She pulled them out to examine them. Her eyes widened at the beautiful sight, _of course_ there was no place like home but it wasn't until Oz that she got to own something so beautiful.

It was easy to fool her family. _"Oh what and odd dream that was!"_ At first she believed it truly was a dream, until she pulled her covers back when her family had left to reveal the pair of ruby slippers. Well…in any case it was easier than telling the truth! Besides, she didn't want to share Oz with anybody, it was _her_ special place! Though she was only there for a short amount of time, she had a feeling that she really made an impact on that land! And _oh_ what friends she had made there! The Lion, Tinny-Tin, Crow-Crow, even Glinda! They were all so polite to her; she could tell that they all adored her. Particularly the Scarecrow and Glinda, Glinda gave her the advice to see the Wonderful Wizard in the first place and the Scarecrow was her first friend there!

There _was_ a downside to her stay in the wonderful Land of Oz, and it was that horrible, nasty, ugly, wicked _WITCH!_ Dorothy just couldn't understand what had made her hate her so much! All she did was fly into her land, crush her sister with a house and walk off with her shoes…okay that _sounds_ bad…but it wasn't like that! She _totally_ overreacted! Besides, from what she heard the sister was wicked too and why should she not believe what she heard? Well the Wicked Witch of the West did_ worse_ stuff, that's for sure! She yelled at her, and then she forced her to run through a _field of poppies! _Then, when the Witch heard that she was coming to kill her, she had a_ total_ drama queen attack. She locked her in room _just_ so she could get the last thing she had to remember her sister by, who _does _that? Well it didn't matter anymore; she had melted her with that bucket of water that was so conveniently placed right beside her! Who knew water could melt a witch? Well…it makes _enough_ sense, best not to dwell on the subject.

Dorothy looked at her dusty mirror and sighed, wishing she had a bit more glamour in her life…like Glinda did. The only pretty thing she owned were the shoes, so she wasn't giving them up for anything! She began to unbraid her hair for bed, looking at her own face in the mirror. It took her a moment to notice that there was a figure sitting on her bed behind her. When she caught a glance at the figure she let out a high-pitched scream and spun around to face the mysterious newcomer. She was shocked to find a stern looking woman with a tight brown bun. She was wearing all black and looked very sophisticated, the only odd thing about her was her white and black striped leggings. She also noticed that the woman was wearing no shoes.

"Who are you?" Dorothy asked in a panicked voice, holding up her hairbrush for defense. The woman gave an odd smile and waved to the young girl.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't recognize me now _would_ you?" she asked sharply. "Let's get this out of the way right now little missy, I'm here for one reason and one reason only! Give me my _shoes_ back please." She asked in a sickly sweet tone.

Dorothy instinctively snatched her ruby heels and held them close to her heart. The woman raised her eyebrows.

"Ah yes! Those are the ones! Hand them over farm _brat_." She said, extending a pale hand to retrieve them. Suddenly Dorothy's face turned red. She slammed the shoes down on her dresser and stomped her foot.

"I am _sick_ and _tired_ of these strange women coming and trying to take my shoes from me! What kind of people _are_ you?" Dorothy bellowed, crossing her arms.

"What kind of a person are _you?" _the woman countered angrily. "To take dead woman's shoes!" she muttered under her breath.

Dorothy stuck out her lip in a pout.

"Look, I didn't _steal _them! They just magically appeared on my feet and I refused to take them off! And _another_ thing, why does everyone want to take these flippin' shoes? I didn't _mean_ to kill the chick with my house okay? You people take things so seriously! I got these shoes fair and square! They're _mine!_"

The woman let out a cackle.

"Fair and square? I got those shoes as a gift from my father for my first day at Shiz University! They belong to me; you took them off my very feet!" She snapped.

Dorothy's eyes widened and she pointed a shaky finger towards the woman.

"You're the one I crushed? You're the Wicked Witch of the East?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Don't remind me! Gave me a massive headache it did!" she complained, placing a hand on her head. "And for the _record _I have a name! It's Nessarose!" Dorothy bit her lip.

"No! Wicked witches are ugly, Glinda told me so!"

"Excuse me! I've been told I have a tragically beautiful face _thank you very much_! Besides, in Glinda's eyes, everyone is ugly compared to _her."_ Dorothy couldn't quite understand why Nessarose seemed so bitter towards Glinda. Dorothy bit her lip and then perked up.

"Can I call you _Nessa_?"

"No." Nessarose replied shortly. Dorothy's shoulders slumped.

"Wait a minute! I crushed you with my house!"

"I_ said_ don't remind me!"

"You died right?"

"Yes."

Dorothy placed both of her hands on the sides of her cheeks and let out a high-pitched scream.

"Then that means, then that means, then that means you're a-"

"Spirit?" Nessarose asked in an amused tone. Dorothy nodded with a fearful look.

"Dorothy, you got sucked up into a _twister_, got transported to different world, faced off with _Elphaba _and you are honestly afraid of a spirit?"

"Who's Elphaba? Wait a minute, how do you know all of this stuff anyway?" Nessarose rolled her eyes.

"I swear, just because I'm dead doesn't mean we don't have DVD's in the spirit world! I saw your little movie!" Dorothy squealed.

"I'm in a movie!"

"Yes, I saw your little adventure in Oz! I saw you travel down the yellow brick road with that lion, that Scarecrow and Boq!" Dorothy cocked her head.

"Boq? What's a Boq?" Nessarose looked steamed.

"BOQ! BOQ! Only the most wonderful man in Oz! We were _madly_ in love but…I had to end it!" Nessarose said in an agitated tone. Dorothy could tell she was lying. Nessarose groaned.

"He was the one made of _tin_." She said in an annoyed voice. Dorothy brightened.

"OH! YOU MEAN TINNY!" She squealed excitedly.

"Tinny?" Nessarose mouthed in disgust. "Look, enough changing the subject! I want my Oz forsaken shoes back!"

"Why do you even need them if you're _dead_?" Dorothy asked viciously.

"Well, you could say I am a sentimental woman, not to mention I can't _walk _without them! Do you know how annoying it is living in the spirit world and not having any _flipping shoes_?" Nessarose nearly shouted.

"Why do you need the shoes to walk?"

"So many _questions!_" Nessarose muttered under her breath. "Unlike some, I wasn't blessed with the power of mobility, brainless child! I either need a wheelchair or those shoes to _come and go_! Also, here, take a look at _this!" _Nessarose ranted as she pulled up the hem of her skirt slightly to reveal her striped socks.

"Ever since you took my shoes, this has been happening to me!" Nessarose said as her feet curled up all the way to her knee and uncurled back down again, taking back their original form.

"And to tell you the truth Dorothy, it's _really_ freaking me out! I'm really_, really_ not okay with this!" she said, dropping her skirt. Dorothy gave a disgusted look at the odd trick.

"Well…I want to keep them! I think Oz would want me to have them, they seemed to love _me_." She taunted with an evil smile.

Nessarose stared for a moment before yelling at the top of her lungs.

"YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR AUNTIE EM AND YOUR UNCLE WHAT'S HIS NAME AGAIN!" Nessarose threatened in a terrifying voice, gesturing towards the door that leads to the hallway.

"THEN TAKE THOSE SHOES OFF YOUR FEET!"

Dorothy cowered in terror at the booming voice of such a small woman. She her tossed the heels without hesitation to the scary, scary woman and backed away. Nessa caught them with a glare and slid them onto her feet.

"Stupid little farm brat, steals a dead woman's shoes, must have been raised in a _barn_!" Nessarose muttered to herself under her breath as she stood and tried to get used to walking again. Dorothy put her hands on her hips and glared.

"You're just like your sister! That horrible Wicked Witch of the West!" she spat. Nessarose stopped and straightened up.

"High praise." She said with her chin raised with a faint ghost of a smile. "Don't ever come back to Oz." she added menacingly before fading away.

Dorothy crossed her arms and stuck her lip out in a pout.

"Something's wrong! I didn't get my way…"

* * *

**PRESS THE BUTTON AND I PROMISE DOROTHY WILL GET CRUSHED BY A HOUSE!**


End file.
